The Persuasion of Lisa Cuddy
by FunbagsMcBooty
Summary: Lisa Cuddy is a push over; and that's just what Detective Michael Tritter is counting on. Kind of Huddy, set during Tritter arc. Not sure about continuing this, no one seems to be into it.


**A/N: **Obviously nothing in the first bit is mine but the non-speaking parts, but it ties the whole story together so I added it.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with House M.D. nor am I connected in any way.

* * *

"That's an effective use of tax payer's money."

She crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she stared down the vengeful detective sitting in a pile of scattered files. Something told her he didn't plan on picking them up, and that irked her.

"I'm actually off this week."

So what was he doing here? It wasn't like he hadn't made everyone's life, including hers, a living hell.

"I'm guessing you don't have a family. Most people have enough going on in their lives that they don't have to personalize every slight."

"This isn't personal. Not anymore."

This guy was crazier than she thought. The entire reason they were in this situation was because House had chosen to be himself, and from the sound of it (and her experience with Tritter) the jackass had deserved it. He'd gone too far with this.

"My head of Oncology had to shut down. My entire staff are afraid to make a move without covering their ass."

"I think you're angry at the wrong person."

"You think Dr. Wilson deserved to have his assets seized; His entire practice ruined?!"

"No."

What kind of answer was that? He called House a bully, but he seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was making everyone miserable.

"So you just don't care?"

"This is how I get what I want. I put pressure on people, and if it doesn't work on Wilson, it'll work on you."

Her heart lurched in her chest. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he came after her; and then what? She knew a lot about House, things no one else did, and Tritter seemed to be aware of that fact, because he seemed so sure that she would cave.

"You punish the innocent."

"None of you are innocent. Not one of you has told me the truth about Dr. House."

"The pills allow him to cope with the pain!"

"No! The _pills_ distort reality. He is an addict!"

"He's not out robbing a liquor store, or-"

"No, he's treating people. He needs to find a different way to cope before he _kills_ somebody; If he hasn't done that already."

He was walking closer to her, his gaze was getting more intense, and she could tell he was trying to intimidate her. It wouldn't be that easy.

"_If_ you're right, he has a medical problem. It should be dealt with by doctors! Not by the-"

"Well it's not being dealt with by doctors! Doctors...are covering it...up. The whole point, of the criminal justice system is to make things right, when everything else fails. With all due respect...you...have failed."

She hated that word. She hadn't failed, she had tried her best, and apparently it wasn't good enough. Her lips pursed together as she stared up at the vindictive man before her. He had smugness about him, a smugness that made her want to slap the hell out of him. But she was too busy fighting the threat of tears.

"Wilson has twenty-four hours to give me an answer. If he doesn't, you're next."

He stepped around her, an arrogant smile on his thin lips. She felt a tightness in her chest, because his words had meant more to her than he knew. As much as she hated to admit it (as much as she tried to deny it) she had failed. She'd failed herself, the hospital, her employees, and House.

* * *

Cuddy nervously tapped her pen against the pad of paper in front of her. She had been paranoid all day, looking over her shoulder, checking rooms before stepping in, and screening all of her calls. She knew Wilson wasn't going to give House up, no matter what happened, because for some strange reason, and no matter what House did to him, he was completely loyal.

Her body jerked when her phone rang, her blue eyes coming to rest on it while the light lit up the LED screen. The caller ID told her it was the PPD, and her brain told her not to pick it up. But ignoring a call from the police probably wasn't the best idea.

She pulled the phone up to her ear, holding her breath.

It was the conversation she expected. Tritter told her Wilson hadn't broken, and he asked her to come in for her testimony, which she refused to give. She was aware of the consequences, and she had prepared herself for them.

After hanging up she took a shaky breath, leaning against her desk, her head dropping into her hands. The next thing she knew she heard a bang, the signature sound of House entering her office.

Great, just what she needed.

"What, House?"

"The parents can't agree on anything. We haven't gotten any tests done because the mother is a complete idiot."

She slowly lifted her head, her lips pursed.

"And what would you like me to do?"

"I want a court order to put the kid in the dad's custody."

"I'll see what I can do."

House seemed surprised that Cuddy had so quickly agreed to his proposal, but he wasn't going to ask why, there was no sense in jinxing it.

"That's it?"

"What?"

She lifted her head, her eyebrows knitted together. Why was he questioning this? He was getting what he wanted. She was pretty sure she understood the rules of the game. He would come in, demand that she do something, she would say no, he would complain, and scheme until she gave in and she'd go home hating herself.

The only thing she had done was cut out the middle part, and had spared herself the drama that she didn't need.

He simply nodded his head as a silent thanks and turned from the room. Cuddy felt a bit annoyed that she hadn't torn into him, but it wouldn't help. He was stubborn, and he had made up his mind. She'd just have to take whatever Tritter through at her.

* * *

The sound of heels clicking through the cavernous parking garage as Cuddy made her way to her parking spot. It was less than surprising to see that her silver BMW was not where she had left it. She groaned loudly, her shoulders sagging enough that her purse slid down into the nook of her elbow.

"All you have to do is give me your testimony."

Cuddy whipped around at the sound of the smoky voice, her heart settling down from the initial shock.

"It's funny how you think pissing me off is going to make me tell you anything; especially when there's nothing to tell."

"There's plenty to tell. You just have to decide if Dr. House is worth keeping it quiet for."

"Keeping what quiet? There's nothing to hide! He takes Vicodin! Every person that has ever met him knows that!"

"No, he abuses a controlled substance."

"Which he obtains legally! He's not pushing it on the streets; he's too selfish for that!"

Tritter let out a humorless chuckle, shaking her head at her.

"He's even got you fooled. Tell me, what he has done to get you to keep him around. You two have a little deal going?"

Her eyebrows knitted together, and she shook her head, her velvety curls bouncing over her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"I did a little research. You went to college together; you were the attending doctor when he had his surgery...quite a history."

"So? A lot of doctors have patients that they happened to have gone to school with, it's a trust thing."

"That may be true. But there's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"...I trust him."

He nodded, sucking on the piece of gum in his mouth, and stuffed his hands in his pockets while he walked toward her.

"It's strange that you would after everything he's done. How much money has he cost you in lawsuits; or unnecessary tests?"

"It's worth it. He gets results."

"Results. Is that all he gets? No…special rewards?"

She suddenly understood what he was hinting at, and feigned disgust, and shock.

"He's my employee!"

"It wouldn't be the first time a boss has fraternized with their employee."

She shook her head, tugging the strap of her purse roughly over her shoulder.

"You're disgusting."

"I tell it like it is. Why else would you let him walk all over you unless there was something going on? You seem to like being treated like dirt. Maybe that doesn't stop at work."

"You have some nerve."

She was getting angrier by the second, and it was taking everything that she had not to attack the son of a bitch.

"Dr. House may not be conventional about things, but he knows what he's doing! And he can read people a hell of a lot better than you think you can! He pegged you for being an arrogant asshole the second you opened your mouth! He's not a drug addict; he needs the pills to function. He's not shooting heroin, or snorting coke, or smoking weed! He is taking a legal substance which is prescribed to him! He doesn't sell it, he doesn't give it out, and if you knew a damn thing about him you'd know he's not that stupid!"

She felt like a broke record; having repeated herself nearly a dozen times, but she didn't know how many more ways she could pound that knowledge into this guys head.

He was an idiot! It was obvious. He had the look of a jackass, and the voice of an arrogant prick. Cuddy was at the end of her rope with him. He was destroying everything she had spent her life trying to build. He was ruining her hospital, scaring off her employees, and making it impossible to work without this moron questioning every move.

House had humiliated him, and now he was deciding to act like a five year old and take out his revenge on anyone that he crossed paths with.

Tritter let out a disgusting chuckle that made her stomach churn, and she crossed her arms tightly over her stomach to ensure she didn't bend over and vomit right then and there. It was even worse when he started to speak.

"I'll admit. I love hearing all of these redundant speeches coming from you and your colleagues but they've got to come to an end some time. I'm sure you've heard that Wilson refused; which is why your car isn't here. I can make this a lot worse. Dr. Cuddy; or I can make this all go away. I'm pretty sure the board frowns on intra-office relationships, and they probably wouldn't enjoy their dean having her medical license suspended for the duration of this investigation."

Cuddy straightened up, her jaw tensing as she stared at him. This had to be harassment. She understood Tritter taking it this far if they were hiding a mass murderer, but they weren't. They were protecting one of their doctors from a stupid charge.

"You are taking this _way_ too far!"

"You may think so. But like I said, this is how I get results. Wilson and the others may have been able to handle everything, but I have a good feeling you won't be able to. You might want to think about your options before you decide."

He offered her a smug smile, chomping on the gum that he had tucked into his cheek while he spoke. He reminded Cuddy of a cow, or maybe a bull with his attitude. The way his jaw moved in circles, and his teeth mashed into the small gooey piece between his teeth was all too reminiscent of a steer chewing cud.

"Have a good night, Dr. Cuddy."

She watched him walk away from her, leaving her in the cold parking garage with no car, and full of anger. Her tongue ran over her lips as she tried to decide what she should do. She had no intention of testifying against House, because in the long run she'd be throwing herself under the bus.

If she testified against him, and he went to jail the board would want to know why. Then she would have to tell them, and they would question her motives for keeping a drug addict on her staff; which would most likely result in her dismissal.

That was a chance she couldn't take. She had spent too much of her life working for this; and even though she sometimes questioned why, she never wanted to lose her title; her integrity, or her reputation; because at the end of the day that was really all she had.

Cuddy pulled her cell phone from her purse, dialing 411 to be directed to a cab company. The fare would probably run her at least fifty dollars, and she knew that if Tritter planned to freeze her accounts like he had done to everyone else she needed to save her money, and probably get as much of it out as possible.

She hated people thinking she was weak, because she wasn't. She was anything but, and if Tritter wanted to take her down she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Not by a long shot.


End file.
